His Golden Angel
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: Caroline walks in on The Gilberts torturing Kol Mikaelson and protects him as best as she can.


Title: His Golden Angel

Author: Angelina

Rating: M

Disclaimor: If I owned Vampire Diaries, I would never have been so bloody stupid and killed Kol off! Or the other awesome characters such as Alaric. I mean poor Damon, I miss his bromance with Alaric!

Summary: Caroline walks in on The Gilberts torturing Kol Mikaelson and protects him as best as she can.

Author Note: Please read and review. I know Kol/Caroline are not the most popular ship! I don't know why they are awesome. But since its not a popular ship I'd apprecriate if you reviewed my story if you read this. I am dying to know what people think about it. I am very excited for this story. Thanks!

Part 1

Caroline Forbes just pulled up to The Gilbert house, turned her car off and was about to get out of her car when she heard a loud bang from the house. She raised her eyes up in the air. "What the hell is going on?"She wondered out loud. Caroline hasn't been around in the last week because she was comforting Tyler. He was too depressed to sleep in his house alone. Hell he didn't even like being in his house anymore alone ever since his mom died. But Caroline hasn't spoken to her friends all week and missed them. She tried calling Elena many times in the last two days and her calls weren't returned.

Caroline heard more banging, screaming and yelling coming from her friends house, and she shook her confusion from her thoughts. She quickly jumped out of her car, vampire speeding towards the house. The door was kicked down so she ran inside trying to find out what the hells going on. Once inside of the house she could tell that a fight was going on. The house was basically totally trashed. Their was broken glass all over the ground, the couches were flipped over, the wooden chairs were all broken. She heard screaming coming from upstairs, and more banging around.

Caroline ran up the stairs, vampire speed thinking that she had to save her friends, once she got up stairs she found more broken things and more furniture thrown around. She heard a loud scream and a hiss and ran towards Jenna's old bedroom. The door was kicked down, and saw nobody in the bedroom, so she ran towards the bathroom. What she found was unexpected, shocking and very disgusting.

Caroline arrived inside of the bathroom as soon as she saw Elena push Kol into the bathtub and she cringed when she heard an extremely loud scream. Kol continued screaming in pain as Elena held the vampire deep into the water by what looks like a piece of very thick wood that was sticking in his stomach. Jeremy was standing by with his crossbow, Elena was holding a white oak stake in her free hand. Both siblings were just watching the screaming vampire frying with satisfied smirks on their faces. Jeremy had a few cuts, Elena looked just as bad as her brother did.

Caroline blinked her eyes in disbelief, and got into action. She grabbed Elena, shoving her hard into her brother, and stuck her hands into the vervain, biting her lip in pain and yanked Kol out of the bath tub. She quickly ripped the wood out of his chest frowning when he roared in pain. She then tore his shirt off, wanting to try to ease his pain as much as she could, knowing if that if she took his shirt off he would have less vervain to worry about. Sadly it wasn't much, but Caroline would do her best. She grabbed a towel and started wiping the vervain off of him as best as she could, trying not to hiss in pain, while glaring at her shocked friends.

"What the FUCK do you two think you are doing?"Caroline growled, continuing to help wipe Kol's wet skin. She then tried drying his hair a little, all while her eyes were on her two friends.

"Now Caroline! I think the better question is what the hell are you doing?"Elena asked, glaring at her with her human face on.

"Ya we had him! We were about to kill him until you ruined our plan!"Jeremy stated, with a glare on his face.

"You two are so dead!"Kol growled, snarling at the two Gilbert's. He was shocked that Nik's sweet Caroline had helped him out, but he was grateful for her help. His body was slowly healing but was still in a dreadful amount of pain. He didn't even seem to care that the blonde ripped his shirt off.

"Nobodies killing anybody!"Caroline hissed, vamping out. "How could you two be so heartless? Torturing him in a bath of vervain?"She asked, glaring at them. "Who the hell does that? Better question what happened to my two friends?"She asked, ashamed of her friends.

"Caroline we have to kill Kol for the cure! We need the cure!"Elena whined.

Caroline's eyes went wide, walking towards Elena and bitch slapped her and then scoffed,"You heartless selfish bitch! Your the only one that wants the cure, so your going to kill thousands of vampires! What about the innocent ones like us?"

"There are no innocent vampires Caroline! You all deserve to die!"Jeremy snarled.

"And you will die Caroline if you don't back the fuck off."Elena ordered, vamping out herself. Jeremy glanced at his sister shocked that she would threaten Caroline, her best friend like that.

"Elena!"Jeremy gasped.

"No Jer, you have to kill her if she doesn't back off."Elena ordered.

Caroline scowled at her ex best friend, then grabbed Elena by the neck, tossing her ass in the vervain, smirking when the brunette screamed in pain. "You are dead to me!"She scowled.

"How do you like the tasty of your medicine you skanky whore?"Kol asked, chuckling.

Jeremy gasped and ran to the tub to get his screaming sister out of the tub. Not before Kol kicked him in there for fun.

Caroline then grabbed Kol's hand, pulling him after her, out of the room. "Let's go!"Caroline hissed. They vampire sped downstairs.

They made it downstairs 30 seconds before The Gilbert brats came rushing down the stairs. Jeremy started shooting arrows at them, one landed in Caroline's neck, another one in her chest. Kol got one in his chest, which he ripped out hissing at them.

"I will bloody slaughter you BOTH!"Kol growled.

Caroline ripped her arrows out of her body and snapped them in half, hissing in anger.

"Don't forget Care you may spread your legs for psycho original vampires, but that doesn't make you an original! Anything can kill you skank!"Elena shouted, snarling at her. "Kill that bitch for what she just did to me Jer!"She growled.

"Your the skank, not me! Who are you fucking now Elena? Damon or Stefan? Or both of them?"Caroline spat. "Both at the same time? Seems like something that you would do."She laughed.

Kol chuckled amused at the girl spat. "As amusing as this is you both need to die now!"He vampire sped towards Jeremy, grabbing his bow and arrow and destroying them, he then leaped on him, yanked his head backwards and bit into his skin, sampling his blood. He then spit the blood out in Jeremy's face, snarling. "Vervain? Really you stupid bastard ?"He punched him several times in the face. Jeremy then started fighting back angry.

Elena then charged at Kol, trying to get him away from her younger brother. Caroline charged after Elena, yanking her away from Kol and threw her across the room angry.

"You are pissing me off bitch!"Caroline growled, pulling Elena's hair and punching her nose, easily breaking it. She pulled a big chunk of her ex friends hair out, causing Elena to shriek.

All of a sudden Kol started screaming in pain, and Bonnie Bennett walked into the house with a cold glare on her face.

"It's about time you get here!"Elena snapped.

"Sorry I'm late, now lets get down to business."Bonnie ordered, still using her powers to give Kol her special vampire aneurism.

"WITCH BITCH!"Kol roared.

Caroline vampire sped towards Kol, lifting the screaming vampire up, she then stood in front of the original vampire. She growled at her friends,"You will have to kill me to get to Kol!"She smirked.

"Don't tempt me Care, I'll give you an aneurism also!"Bonnie snapped.

"Oh for heavens sake! Just kill the bitch! Kill them both!"Elena shouted, her hand in her now ruined hair.

"Elena! She's your best friend!"Jeremy scolded.

"She's an evil skank who doesn't deserve to live!"Elena shouted."Kill her NOW before I do!"

Caroline chuckled,"Like you could seriously kill me you little baby vampire?" She then started screaming when Bonnie used her powers on her instead of Kol. She felt Kol hold her up against him so that she didn't fall.

"Leave her alone!"Kol growled.

Elena vampire sped towards Jeremy, hissing."If you aren't going to kill them then I will!"

Jeremy dropped the white oak stake, shaking his head in disbelief that his sister would murder her friend. "I won't do it!"He snapped.

Elena grabbed the stake, glancing at Bonnie, then ordered,"Fry both of their brains NOW!"She growled.

Bonnie did what Elena demanded, giving both of the aneurysms and holding Kol in place. She watched as he tried to move but he was in his own special box, trapped. He roared in anger, continuing trying to get out.

"Nik will kill you two bitches! You too Jer! He will get his revenge!"Kol snapped, inwardly not even believing himself.

Elena snickered,"Awww baby original, Nik gave us permission to kill you. " Kol's eyes went wide at that, and roared, causing the baby vampire to giggle. "What you actually thought he gave a shit about you? You mean nothing to him! All he cares about is making more hybrids."She snorted, then added,"Oh yes and this skank too. He will be more heartbroken when I kill her!"She cackled.

"Elena!"Jeremy scolded. "What's gotten into you?"

"You mean who hasn't gotten into her?"Caroline and Kol snickered through their pain.

"Why are you still alive?"Elena asked.

Bonnie's nose started to bleed as she gave the vampires an extra dose of pain, causing them to shriek.

"Will you two stop it! You can't kill Caroline! She's your best friend! We all grew up together!"Jeremy shouted. He grabbed Bonnie and shoved her away slightly, then gripped her cheeks staring into her eyes."Bonnie STOP! You're hurting Caroline! This wasn't part of the plan!"He yelled.

Kol roared, pushing Caroline out of the way, he was just about to leap in the air to attack Elena when Bonnie knocked Jeremy out of the way and setting Kol's hand on fire, causing him to shriek in pain. Elena ran towards Kol with the white oak stake in the air, she roared and with the shrieking vampires, getting ready to shove the stake into the originals heart, when Caroline vamp sped in front of Kol, wrapping one of her arms around him. "I dare you to kill me whore."She growled.

Elena then smirked at Caroline and shoved the vervained stake into Caroline's heart, shoving it through her body and into Kol's heart. "I've always wanted to do that!"Elena said, giggling quite happy with herself as Caroline and Kol screamed as loud as they could in pain as their bodies went on fire. Their arms continued to hold onto each-other, Caroline then gripped Kol's hand tightly as they continued to burn to death, then fall to the ground dead.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!"Klaus roared, from the front door. His eyes were on the now two dead bodies on the floor. Tears slipped down his face as he realized his baby brother and his Caroline were just murdered.

"They deserved to die! We had to kill them!"Elena snapped, smirking.

Klaus glared at the two Gilbert's and the witch and roared,"I'm going to burn down this house, this whole town and I'm going to hunt every single one of you until you are all dead! That's a promise."He felt more tears slip down his face. He then turned around and vampire sped away roaring in anger and pain. He had to talk to Bekah and Elijah!

"I can't believe you were so stupid Elena! You too Bonnie! Im so disappointed in you both."He ranted. "And the shitty thing is, is you just murdered your best friend and started a war for nothing! We didn't get the cure!"Jeremy snarled, storming upstairs to his room to pack.

Elena continued to giggle eying at the corpses, "I get dibs on her clothes!"She smirked.

Bonnie eyed her dead best friends corpse, then glared at Elena, giving her an aneurism watching as the vampire fell to her knees in a scream and sob. "How could you laugh at a time like this? You just killed our best friend!"She snapped.

"Your not blaming this on me! You helped damn it! She was a whore and needed to die!"Elena shrieked.

"You are the only whore here and if you don't watch it I will stake you myself. Or maybe I'll set your ass in fire!"Bonnie snapped, using her magic on Elena more. She then snapped her neck with magic and left The Gilbert house in anger and regret running thru her body.

TBC


End file.
